The Tale of Midnight Blossom
by midnightblossom0503
Summary: The tale of Princess Luna's Daughter and her tragedy restoring what was lost (please review!)
1. Chapter 1

The sun was about to set, and Luna hurried to the fortune tellers as thoughts whizzed trough her head. What the heck was going on? One minute she was getting ready to take over her night shift instead of Celestia when a voice came out of nowhere telling her she was to have a child in 10 years. What the heck was that all about? Now she approached the tent head pounding. She ran in and dumped a bag of coins on the table "please tell me my fortune" my mother screamed "calm your nerves, you are safe, young one" said the fortune teller "but your child to be will have great tragedy"

"Like what?"

"Sorry your highness my vision is limited" my mother burst into tears what could she do? It was horrible to think about.

Now 17 years later I'm turning 7 I have a black coat, white nose and purple eyes. Nothing tragic has happened yet. We're heading to the Crystal Empire to say hello to Cadence, they've had some rough times there lately and we are trying to help. We've just arrived to find Shining Armor has been hurt badly, and an assassin is on the loose. He is looking for the young princess, fortunately he looked in the wrong place. I've been in canterlot the whole time. So we get to the stop and there's a whole garrison to escort us to the crystal palace I'm terrified we get half way there when the assassin shows up and demands I be turned over to him or someone is going to get hurt I wave the others on "I can take care of myself now go!" we stand a distance away from each other and he lifts up a passerby with his magic "I'll kill her unless you give up!" he shouts at me "never!" I say and he begins to drop her but I catch her half way and begin to put her down she's almost on the ground when a blast from his horn hits me. the last thing I hear I a voice saying I told you to her bring to me not seriously injure her then searing pain shoots through me and I feel warm sticky blood start creeping down my face then I blackout

When I wake up my mother is standing over me crying then fear creeps over me and I put two and two together the mans words remind me of an injury I have then I realize I cant feel my horn and I burst into tears my mother stops crying at the noise "I'm so sorry midnight blossom" she says then I see cadence, shining armor and the doctor "your lucky you escaped at all they had just loaded you onto a cart when we got there" he says then a unfamiliar comes "it was all my fault if you hadn't saved me you wouldn't have lost your horn" she says "a life for a horn ill live but you wouldn't have" I smile grimly "it was worth it"

"Thank you for saving me"

"It was nothing" I reply

"Nothing! You lost your horn"

"Well yes I guess your right but I still have wings" I say as I stretch them a little bit "did you catch them?" shining armor replies "yes I assume you want to have a chat with them"

"You read my mind" then I surprise myself when what's left of my horn gives a little spark "is that normal?" I ask "no" says the doctor with some surprise. We trot down to the dungeon and I find my attacker and have a little chat and a few sparks start zapping him "you still have a grudge" he says "it happened four years ago" a surprised look comes across my face and I plop down "oh poor thing they didn't tell you did they?" when I look up I realize he's being sincere and I start crying "there, there its okay" he talks soothingly to me and I slowly stop crying shocked I stomp to my mother and yell "why didn't you tell me I've been out cold for four years I'm eleven and I didn't know?" she says "I... I …I'm sorry, but we can fix your horn! But it will require every skilled unicorn in equestria"

"Then I better get going"


	2. Chapter 2

Tale of Midnight Blossom part 2

"NO I WONT LET YOU GO ALONE" mother screams "look who you are to talk you didn't tell me I was asleep for four year you've lost my trust and you can't get it back that easily, and ill fix my horn if I have to go Tapira or Gryphos or even Elkheim" I say calmly "I'm leaving tomorrow and no ones going with me" and I storm off to my room for my last night in my own bed.

The next day I head of only packing the necesesities meaning camping gear sleeping bag tent and head out, but rumors spread like wild fire my leaving apparently is an event the whole crystal empire was there to see me off. But none the less I left for hollow shades, were I might find a companion. After three days of traveling I reach my destination but to my surprise it was abandoned suddenly I hear hoof beats a, girl runs up to me "what are you doing" she sighs "follow me" we run in to a nearby house as she explains "those people out there raid our village for slaves and loo-WOW you're an alicorn" she gasps in surprise "or was" I finish for her "what's your name?" I ask "Irina, and yours?"

"midnight blossom I have a midnight coat and blossom eyes" now I get a good look at her and find she's a unicorn with robotic wings and a suit full of cool gadgets she notices me noticing her suit "thanks for reminding me you need a suit" she gallops away to get my suit and I put it on "thanks"

"No problem"

"What are these for?"

"Well you need proper equipment, do you like them? I built them myself"

"Sweet, you built these?"

"With my own two hooves! Shhhhhhh, they're here" the hoof beats came back and I do the worst thing ever… I sneeze "ac-hoo"

"Shh what was that" it was the leader I suppose but with some surprise I realize it was a girl "someone's here, follow me" I am terrified Irina puts her hoof over my mouth "follow me and don't say a word" she whispers "ok?"

"Ok" I reply and we tip hoof over to the other side of the room and she pushes a button as they enter "in here quick!" Irina says "hurry!"

"there they are" it's the girl again we're about to get in the elevator when magic picks us up I zap the one holding us up but it doesn't get past the bubble but the "this one was an alicorn sweet we'll get a large price for her" this voice is unknown "no!" it's the girl "these will be my personal slaves" she smiles "its been awhile since we got girls and we sold them, I intend not to sell two sort of alicorns. One has a broken horn, and the other is a unicorn with metal wings, best day ever!" she cries. Before we know it we're falling we get caught on to of their backs they run and put us into a metal cage as the mare explains the rules "no pulling at the bars, if you do then we will use the machines and shrink you into the tiny cage, understand? And we don't want to but if necessary we will trim or take off your wings and the cage is magic proof so don't get any ideas" she closes her eyes going over the list of things she needs to tell us "well lets be on our way" the new voice frightens me then I remember his voice "you're the man who yelled at the assassin!?"

"Yes you recognize me I see. This is my daughter, Athena" I glare at him "you know that assassin should be free he is very nice I blackmailed him with this girl what's her name oh yes, Irina" I sit and gape at her "my brother broke your horn didn't he?" she asks "yes no matter though he was put up to it I hold no grudge but this horse on the other hand deserves to die a slow painful death with all equestria there to watch"


	3. Chapter 3

tale of Midnightblossom chapter three

I take it back he is a mule a sorry creature that deserves to die. Irina and I waited, as soon as we dropped out of the bubble they injected something into us we were paralyzed except our mouths. but Athena was kinder than I thought she would be and is ordering the stallions carrying us to be gentler (thank the lord!) I eventually fall asleep; when I wake up we are at a facility that's massive. They shove us into a cell held up by a chain, after they get done locking the door, "whoa" Irina and I yell in unison, as the cell starts moving. Soon after we are in the cell in a machine "have fun being tiny" its mister mule (at least that's what I call him) me and Irina look at each other in surprise "wait what" Irina yells but too late, we are now about five inches tall in a tiny little cage. now the paralyses wears of so we're flying around trying to find away out of our little cage when I look down "uh Irina look below us" there wasn't a floor all that's there was lava and lots of it. Our cage spins around and heads back to solid ground, there Athena waits with a cage. when she opens the door we try to fly out but are held in with magic. Using her magic she draws me out and puts me in the hand held cage, but to my great disappointment keeps Irina in the other cage "Irina" I yell as we reach out our hooves to each other "mid!" is her reply. Athena snickers as she walks away, a stallion is holding me and it's a face I know only too well "fire mane" I breathe. Fire mane is celestias son my cousin he went missing a year before my attacker visited when an assassin came to canterlot ordering the young prince to be turned over to him, but unlike me he didn't get rescued I cried for months over it. me and fire mane might as well have been quadruplets because cadences kid, twilights kid fire mane and I were all born within a week from each other fire mane was the oldest then me then Shining heart (cadences child) Sparky (twilights child) was the youngest. all that could mean is that Shining heart and Sparky would be joining us very soon.


	4. Chapter 4

"Fire mane! no" he looks at me with a sad smile as he is holding the cage with magic so he begins explaining "Hi mid how are you"

"not good the fact that you are here means sining heart and sparky will soon join us"

"yep and can you imagine the power of four alicorns"

"three" i corect him pointing to my horn "that wont last" he replys "remeber shining heart can heal almost anything "

"not this"

"they will force me and sparky to give him our power me and sparky can give him enough"

"but mom said... that it would take all the unicorns in equestria to fix it"

"she was wrong" i jump in suprise when athena speaks "we studied it and we realized that you all have secret abilitys. fire mane here can breath fire and control fire as well as tempureture control" she whispers to me "found that out the hard way" I cant help but laugh she says "you can take away light, breath ice and control water"

"what about shining heart?"

"i think he controls emotion and healing as well as air"

"and sparky" i say "well he has extensive magic stores he can also control electricity and earth"she says"oh ok thats why you kidnapped all of us" says fire star

"no" says athena "thats why my father kidnapped you earlier this morning my father sent out two assasins one for shining- do you guys have a nick name for him!"

"yeah" i giggle "we just call him heart "

"thanks" she says " as i was saying one for heart and one for sparky they will be here in about ten minutes so we need to get you unshrunk to meet them"

"oh ok"

"will you fly with us"

"ok" she releases me we fly across the casam (athena just teleports) and they tell me that to be unshrunk i need to fly next to a candle thats ceremonial and covered with vines made of cherry wood and smells faintly of peaches and cinamon. as i stand on the grass and dirt athena and firemane chat "shut up!"

"oh ok" says firemane i stare at the chasam the cge and athena as i start flying the candle lights of its own acord i see trees and a flame with no smoke the crackle of the flames it now smells of more peaches but instead of cinamon i smell vanilla the air rushes over my face and i stare up at the clouds and my tounge tingles now i have sour now sweet on my tounge cinamon replaces vanilla as i land i see trees and a river running through a forest the grass is soft under my hooves athena and fire mane talk the other heart and sparky arive the first thing they do is make my horn grow back "oh it feels good to feel it again"i say they take us back to our tiny cage witch is no longer tiny and acidently walk in to an argument bnetween irina and mister mule and the words i hear out of irina suprise me.


End file.
